Dream Stories
by MonkeyLover422
Summary: These are the dreams I had when I stayed up until 2 in the morning watching Cars 2 a couple times in a row, went to bed with a sugar high, and used a plush toy of Finn McMissile as a teddy bear...O.o. I recorded them here, and turned them into short stories. WARNING: Extremmely random! But that's good...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Random story time! (3**

**This is the kind of dream I have when I stay up until 2 in the morning watching Cars 2 a couple times in a row and going to bed with a sugar-high while using a little figurine of Finn McMissile as a teddy bear…O.o **

**And let me just say; my subconscious and I are very different when it comes to providing mw with dreams. Once, it gave me a dream where I made out in cartoon form with my friend that's a boy…O.o I hate my head…Anyway, I think my subconscious thinks Finn and Holley are the same age, because…in my dream, they are…**

"There. He's the one."

"How can you be sure?"

"Don't question my prophecy…"

"Uh, it's kind of hard not to, I mean…Seriously, a _prophecy_?"

"Silence!"

Two cars sat in an air vent over the room three cars were in. The one was a red Lexus. The other, a green Volkswagen. In the room, there was a silver 1950 Aston Martin with brown eyes, a sky-blue Peerless with deep aqua eyes, and a newborn, silvery blue Aston Martin hybrid, who's eyes were closed at the moment, sleeping.

"What should we name him?" the blue Peerless asked the silver Aston Martin.

"Hm…David?"

"Hm…I like it, but no..."

"Joseph?"

"Too common…It needs to be something…unique…"

"Bartholomew!"

"What?"

"That's unique…"

"No."

"I hope they pick a good name…" Said the red Lexus. "I mean, it would be horrible if the future best spy of the agency named something like…Eugene McMissile? A cool last name, but a nerdy first name?"

"Quiet, John. The prophecy said-"

"Matthew! Enough of the prophecy!"

"Philip?" asked the Aston Martin.

"Closer…"

"Come on, love! Just pick a name already!"

"Don't rush me, Will!"

"…What about…no…"

"What?"

"You wouldn't like it…"

"Try me."

"What about…What about Finn?"

"Finn?"

John and Matthew smiled at each other.

"I knew you wouldn't-"

"No no…Finn…" She smiled and looked at the newborn car.

"Finn McMissile…" she said, and the newborn car opened his eyes to reveal the same color as his mother's. "…I like it."

The newly named car smiled.

"The prophecy has now began."

John rolled his eyes. "Alright, what does the rest of the 'prophecy' say?"

"For now? Another baby has been born that will be one of the agency's best spies."

"Ugh, I'm getting sick of hanging out in air-vents…"

"Come along…"

…

"There she is."

John and Matthew sat in another air vent above a room that contained the following cars; a black Jaguar XJR-15 with blue eyes, a red Volkswagen with deep green eyes, and a newborn deep purple Jaguar XJR-15, who's eyes weren't open.

"Déjà vu…" Whispered John.

"Shh! Listen!"

"Elizabeth?"

"Who is she, the Queen?"

"I thought we could call her 'Lizzie'…" The black Jaguar mumbled. "Natalie?"

"No…"

"Molly?" asked the Jaguar.

"Hailey?" Asked the Volkswagen.

The two cars looked at each other, smiled, then looked at their new daughter, and at the same time said, "Holley."

"There you have it, Holley Shiftwell. Can we get out of this dust vent before I sneeze?" John whispered.

"Fine."

…

"Finn McMissile?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Holley Shiftwell…"

"Yes, sir."

"But, seriously, a _prophecy?"_

"That's what I said!"

"Well, their names sound promising…

"Tell me about it! Anyone with a last name McMissile should be a spy…it just sounds so right!"

"Yes…Well, what else does the prophecy say?"

"That they will both become orphans around the age of ten…"

"…That's terrible! How?"

"Someone named…Professor Zündapp…"

"That German weapons maker?"

"I think so…Well, as soon as they become orphans, the agency will adopt them, and they will be trained."

"Excellent. But…now what? We just wait for ten years?"

"Yup."

"…Okay, then…"

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"I understand you're sad, but-"

"Would you just leave me? Can't I mourn over my parents in peace?" asked ten year old Finn McMissile.

"No, and I'll tell you why."

"Why!? What's so important?"

"Your parents weren't caught in a car crash."

"What?"

"They were murdered."

Finn stayed silent. "By whom?" he finally asked. "Do you know?"

"Yes. But you have to come with me."

…

"Finn? See that girl over there?"

"That purple car?"

"Yes. Her parents were just killed by the same man who killed yours."

"What? Is he like a cereal killer or something?"

"It's 'serial killer'. And, no, he just wanted to get your parents…"

"Why?"

"You'll know soon. Now, come. You two can relate, so I'm sure you'll make great friends."

John and Finn drove over to the purple Jaguar.

"Holley?"

The crying purple car looked up at the sound of her name.

"Holley, this is Finn. His parents were just killed, too."

Holley looked at Finn.

"Hi…" Finn said.

"Hi…" Holley replied.

John drove away.

"So…Your name's Holley?"

"Yeah…"

"That's a pretty name."

Holley blushed. "Thanks…Your name's Finn?"

"Yup."

"That's a strange name…"

"So I've been told…my mum and dad said they named me that because it's a unique name…"

"Your mum and dad?"

"Yeah…they were killed…"

"Mine were too…"

"John said by the same person as mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

John came back over. Alright. You two are to be trained to-"

"Work as the same thing you work as?"

"Yup."

"Which is what, exactly? I don't think anything could make me feel better…"

"Finn, I'm a spy."

"What?" Finn and Holley said in synchronization.

"A secret agent. And you two will be too."

**Dun dun dunnnnn. Maybe I'll post a second chapter, but…probably not…depends on whether you guys like it or not…**

**I got the type of cars that Finn's parents are from the internet; I searched online for what type of car Finn is(I already knew an Aston Martin of some sort), and I found that he is pretty much a mixture of an Aston Martin DB5, Volvo P1800, BMW 507,Volkswagen Karmann Ghia, and a Peerless. If you wanna see for yourself, there's a glossary of all the Cars characters, from both movies, copy this and paste in in the search bar… wiki/List_of_Cars_characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! By your requests, chapter 2! Sorta…And, I have decided, that in this story, I will record all the weird Cars dreams I have! The cause…eh, you read the reason of my dreams in the previous chapter… O.o**

**I realize I didn't specify which car was Holley's mother, and which was her father. The black Jaguar was her mother, and the other was her father. You needed to know that for this chapter. Also, to fit with this chapter, I had to change the previous chapter a little. I just added some stuff so this chapter would make more sense…I highly suggest you go back and read the first chapter again, now that I've changed it…**

**I also changed the title and summary! Yeah…:(**

**I appreciate your reviews! Specific responses to them;**

**Mere: Good luck with school. And, oops…that's kinda embarrassing…O_O Thanks for catching that. :) Although now that I've changed the title it doesn't really matter…but still. Thanks. :)**

**Horse970: I'm glad! I'll try to keep it going as long as I can…**

Chapter 2

"A secret agent? Like James Bond? That's so cool! I wanna be like James Bond! Can I? I wanna shoot missiles! And mines! And grenades! And use grappling hooks! And-"

"Whoa! Finn! Calm down!"

"I wanna use a taser on cars!" Holley exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Finn told her.

"Now hold on…"

"I wanna make things explode!" exclaimed Holley.

"Yeah!" Finn agreed.

"LISTEN!"

The two ten-year-olds were now quiet.

"Now…"

"Can we make things explode now?" Finn asked.

"No."

"Can we watch something explode?" Holley asked.

"Maybe."

"Right now?" Finn asked.

"No."

"Can we watch a simulation of something exploding?" Holley asked.

"I guess that's better than not watching something explode in real life…" Finn said.

"Would you two just stay quiet!? Ford, I forgot how hard this was…Okay, listen. Your parents were killed, by the same car, and for a reason. That reason…we don't know. But your parents had something to do with this car…"

"Who was it?"

"…An internationally wanted weapons designer called…Professor Zündapp…"

Finn and Holley let this sink in.

"We also have some information that may interest you two…"

"What?"

"Well, your parents…let's just say…Alright, you two are kind of…brother and sister…"

"WHAT!?"

"Finn, your father, and Holley, your mother…Ford, how do I explain this to ten-year-olds!?" John exclaimed, holding his hood into his tire.

"Uh, you don't? They're ten!" Said a voice behind them. John turned around.

"Thanks, Matt. Real helpful…" John said sarcastically.

"Let's just leave it at you're siblings…" Matthew told them.

Finn and Holley glanced at each other with equal looks of confusion.

"But…my mum and dad said I was adopted…"

"Well, you weren't."

"Why would they lie?" Finn asked innocently.

"Finn, I'm pretty sure your father lied to your mother that you were adopted…"

"Why?"

"Uh…he probably…How do I explain this!?"

"You don't!" Matthew whispered to John. "You can't explain to children that their parents were having affairs! You wanna try? They don't even know what…_it…_is!"

"Thanks for clearin' that up…" John mumbled.

"So…what do we do now?" Finn asked.

"Now, you two are to be trained as spies, and possibly be the ones to lock up Professor Zündapp for good."

…

"WOW! Oh, this is AWESOME!" Holley exclaimed when they entered the weapons room.

"Yeah! Oh, cool! Look!" Finn said, driving over to a missile launcher.

"BLOW-TORCH!" Holley yelled, driving over to a particularly large flame-thrower.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Finn and Holley groaned, and drove back over to John.

"How did I get stuck with giving you a tour of headquarters? Why couldn't Matthew do it? I'm not a nanny…Wait! That's it! Come with me, you two!" John said, and drove off.

"That concludes our tour. Stephanie!" John called to a nearby car behind a desk.

Stephanie looked up. "Hullo, John…Oh, who's this?"

"This is Finn and Holley."

"Finn and Holley? As in McMissile and Shiftwell? Well, I guess they're both McMissiles…"

"Yup. Hey, could you do me a huge favor?"

"What this time…?" Stephanie groaned.

"Watch them."

"What?"

"Hey, John? When are we gonna start training?" Finn asked as he and Holley drove over to John and Stephanie.

"Is that what this is about? You too lazy to train them?"

"No, too busy…"

"Uh huh, sure…Fine. Finn? Holley? My name is Stephanie. Apparently, I'm going to be looking after you for most of the time…" she said the last part while glaring at John.

"Most of the time?"

"Well, you _were _assigned…"

"Yeah, and now I'm assigning it to you."

Stephanie scoffed. "Whatever. Shall we go then, children?"

"Okay."

"Sure."

…

"This is where you will be staying." Stephanie told them, driving into a bedroom-like room.

Finn and Holley looked around in distaste.

"Seems boring…"

"Yeah, this is supposed to be our room?"

"The walls are gray!"

"And the floor is hard…"

"And there aren't any toys, or beds, for that matter!"

"Listen, you two. This room hasn't been used in a while. You will get a chance to personalize it, paint the walls, put in carpet, decorate…"

"When can we start?"

"Today. You will need to sleep tonight, after all…"

"Can we start now?"

"We can start as soon as possible."

"Which is?"

Stephanie smiled at them. "Now."

…

Eight hours later, the room was painted, carpeted, had beds placed in it, a bookshelf, and a toy box. Half the room was painted blue, Finn's side of the room, and the other half purple, Holley's side of the room.

"Hey, at least we have toys!"

"Yeah! And books!"

"Hey, Mrs. Stephanie? I'm hungry…"

"Me too…"

"I see why John put me in charge of this…Alright. Let's go get something to eat, and not only will I be training you as spies, but it seems I also need to instruct you on correct grammar, manners, oh…did I mention you two will be homeschooled, so to speak?"

"School?"

"Aww…"

**Yeah, not my best work…I'm tired today! And I realize this chapter makes Finn's dad and Holley's mom sound like bad cars, so let me just say, they were drunk when…"it" happened…Ok, that makes them sound bad too…They didn't get drunk often! There, do they decent characters? Next chapter up soon. Reviews would be appreciated…:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since I updated this, hasn't it? :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed this, even though it's **_**awfully **_**late... At least I updated, right? And just for the record, I really have no idea where this story is going or what the heck I'm doing… XD Hope it's still fun to read, though. Btw, I'm changing the title and summary… AGAIN… For the THIRD time… I've gotta make up my mind about this story… Any suggestions what it should be called? Seriously, I don't have any ideas. :P **

Chapter 3

A year passed, and Finn and Holley had exceeded in training-though little because of their young age-and their schoolwork. Finn was a bit better at training, and Holley was a bit better than Finn at schoolwork. But both of them very excellent students and future spies.

One day after their lessons, Stephanie came to them with some exciting news…

"Finn! Holley! Guess what?"

"What?" the two said in unison.

"After a year of hard work,"

"We get to watch an explosion!?"

"FINALLY!"

"Um, no…" Stephanie said.

"I swear, they haven't changed…" John said as he drove by.

"We're going on a little… 'vacation'."

…

Stephanie had sent Finn and Holley back to their room to pack.

"Arizona? I'm _positive _that's nowhere in Europe…" Finn said.

"I'm already on it." Holley said, pulling the big map of the world she kept under her bed.

"Good idea! ...So where is it?"

"I'm looking!"

Finn looked, too. "There." He said, pointing with his tire. "United States."

"Oh, dear… That seems awfully close to the equator…" Holley pointed out.

"Look, it's all desert there. And there's no ocean, or anything!"

"Why are we going there, anyway? How long will it even take to fly out there?" Holley asked, starting to throw various possessions onto her bed.

"Well, if we ride in a CHROME jet, not _too _long…" Finn said, doing the same. "But still awfully long."

"Where did Miss Stephanie say we were going, exactly?" Holley asked.

"…I forget."

"Something about a spring…" Holley said, searching through her memory.

"I remember something about a radiator…"

"A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator…" Holley pointed out.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure we're going to the place in Arizona where all the Karmann Ghias of the world live…" Finn said sarcastically.

"Well, you try to think of it." Holley said stubbornly, throwing the last of her belongings into her trunk. Finn did the same.

"Radiator Spring?"

"That sounds about right."

"No, Springs."

"Yeah."

"We make a good team." Finn said, smiling.

"Figure that out just now?" Holley asked, smirking.

"No, about a year ago."

Holley rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

…

"Wow! Look at all these planes!" Finn cried enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Holley agreed.

"Cool, right?" said a voice behind them. They turned to see a small jet, about their age.

"Hi." Finn said. "I'm Finn."

"And I'm Holley."

"My name is Siddeley."

"Siddeley? That's a weird name…" Finn said.

"So is Finn."

"That's what I said!" Holley exclaimed.

"You can say Sid for short."

"Oh. Okay."

"You see that big fast jet in the sky?" Siddeley asked, directing their attention to a big silver and black jet going very fast.

"Yeah! They're going so fast!"

"That's my dad."

"Really?"

"Yup. When I get bigger, I wanna be just like him. Transporting spies around the world, flying really fast with the aid of afterburners, occasionally shooting down bad guys…"

"We're training to be spies." Holley said.

"Really?"

"Yup. Hey!" Finn said.

"What?" Siddeley asked.

"Maybe when we all are graduated from training, _you'll_ be the one that flies _us_ around the world!"

"That'd be cool!"

"Yeah…" Holley agreed.

Stephanie drove back over.

"Siddeley, you should be training." She said.

"My dad said I could take a break." He told her.

"Alright, but get back to work soon. You still need to perfect maneuver 113."

"Aww… But maneuver 113 is so hard!"

"How many maneuvers are there?" Holley asked, awestruck.

"No more than 900." Siddeley answered.

Stephanie laughed. "And you two do realize there are over 1000 spy techniques you must learn before your training is complete?"

Finn and Holley stared at her. She laughed again.

"Come, now. It's time to leave."

"Bye, Sid." Finn said.

"Bye, Siddeley." Holley said.

"Bye! Maybe we'll see each other again soon!"

Finn and Holley smiled at him, then drove away.

…

"Wow, the ocean looks so pretty…" Holley said about halfway through their flight. Finn and Holley had gotten bored, and decided to gaze out the window for a while.

"I'll admit, I think so, too." Finn said.

"As long as the plane doesn't crash into it, of cour-"

"Holley!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Sorry, Miss Stephanie. Forgot you're afraid of flying in planes." Holley said.

"When are we gonna be there?" Finn asked.

"Going to be there." Stephanie corrected. "And I told you, we've only flown halfway." Finn and Holley groaned.

"What are we supposed to do before then?" Holley asked.

"I don't know. Homework? Draw? Watch a movie?"

"THERE'S TV IN HERE!?" Finn and Holley exclaimed.

"Didn't you know? It was in your last homework assignment…"

Holley cleared her throat. "Uh, of course I did!" she said chuckling nervously.

"Yeah…" Finn agreed.

"You didn't do it, did you." Stephanie said.

"No…"

"When are we going to be there?"

Stephanie looked out the window and smiled. "Another two or three hours."

She burst out laughing when seeing Finn and Holley's faces. "I'm joking, you two. We're here."

**I hope you enjoyed the update. Any ideas for new story title and summary? I'm serious, the part of my brain dedicated to this story is dead…:P **

**I promise to update this story **_**eventually… **_**In the meantime, review? **


End file.
